


Pour le ramener à la vie

by Ambrena



Category: Ancient Egyptian Religion, Egyptian Mythology
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Incest, Incest, Necrophilia, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 17:19:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2436695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comment Isis a-t-il ramené à la vie son époux ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pour le ramener à la vie

Le corps nu de son époux, entouré de bandelettes, se trouvait étendu devant elle. Elle n’avait pas retrouvé son phallus, sans doute dévoré par un poisson du Nil – ce qui donnerai au fleuve une grande force fécondante – mais en avait fabriqué un de manière artificielle, en modelant de l’argile.

Il était temps de vérifier s’il fonctionnait.

Isis insuffla le souffle de la vie à son conjoint en l’embrassant avidement – ce qui ne fonctionna qu’à moitié. Puis elle s’allongea sur le cadavre, dont elle défit prestement le vêtement de soie enroulé autour de lui, comme avant une nuit de noce.

Mais ce n’était pas une nuit de noce. Au contraire, ce devait être une veillée funéraire.

Enfin, si elle ne parvenait pas à ses fins.

Membre par membre, elle caressa la chair froide et morte en poussant des gémissements plaintifs. Si seulement il été là, vraiment là ! Si seulement il pouvait la prendre, comme auparavant, avec tous ses attributs !

Elle se roula lascivement sur Osiris, l’embrassa encore, nicha sa tête contre son cou. Peine perdue.

Plus offensive, elle entreprit de descendre lentement, tout en léchant ce qui se trouvait à sa portée. A califourchon sur la dépouille, elle guérissait les plaies, stoppait toute putréfaction, réparait les petites imperfections.

Finalement, elle atteignit ce qu’elle convoitait le plus.

Miraculeusement, le pénis du dieu s’était dressé, comme si son propriétaire était encore en vie, signe que la magie opérait.

« Oh, Osiris », murmura-t-elle tendrement, en se servant de la force d’invocation du nom.

Très doucement, elle approcha son visage du sexe tendu, et ne fit que l’effleurer de ses lèvres. Une plainte sépulcrale lui répondit son désaccord. Dans un très léger rire, elle recula de nouveau, avant de titiller de la langue la pointe extrême du gland qui lui était offert.

Elle se déroba une nouvelle fois, pour que le désir de vie augmente chez le défunt.

Pour la troisième fois, elle s’avança et ne prit en bouche que l’extrémité du membre viril, ce qui devait être extrêmement frustrant pour son détenteur. Elle effectua un très léger mouvement de va-et-vient, se retira, mais à la quatrième tentative, elle suça jusqu’à la garde l’objet de ses attentions.

Le dieu de la végétation soupira d’aise.

Encouragée par cette marque de retour parmi les vivants, Isis, déchaînée, fit glisser ses lèvres de haut en bas et de bas en haut. Elle le fit d’abord avec sa bouche seule, puis s’aida de ses mains afin de procurer plus de plaisir encore à la déité.

Elle palpa aussi les testicules, si sensibles, et il lui sembla que son mari réagissait à ces attouchements intimes.

Elle se sépara pour la dernière fois de la verge roide, pour l’avaler goulûment, en gémissant sans aucune retenue. Cette fois, elle s’appliqua d’une manière si parfaite à sa fellation qu’Osiris n’y tint plus et revint à la vie, afin de goûter aux blandices charnelles qui lui étaient interdites chez les morts.

Son frère finit enfin par jouir dans sa bouche. Son sperme détenait un goût âcre et possédait une saveur détestable, mais c’était là la semence d’une divinité, et Isis l’avala donc sans rechigner.

L’ancien mort passa une main décharnée dans les épais cheveux noirs de sa compagne, qui releva la tête et sourit de bonheur en le contemplant.

Ils s’embrassèrent encore (cette fois, l’homme fut tout autant actif que son épouse) et entreprirent de prolonger leurs jeux érotiques.

Après avoir introduit un doigt, puis deux, dans le vagin moite de sa sœur, le dieu à la peau verte la fit s’assoir sur ses cuisses et l’empala délicieusement sur lui.

Et elle poussa des cris à réveiller les morts.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wikipédia affirme que « La mythologie veut qu'elle [Isis] ait ramené Osiris à la vie en lui administrant une fellation. »


End file.
